gloranthafandomcom-20200215-history
Sartar Kingdom of Heroes Data
287 Judges, E Earth Family, The, 93 Ehilm's Flame, 204 Eight Great Heroes of Sartar, The, 131 Eight Temperaments, The, 73 Elmali of Sartar, 25 Er’s Pool, 15 Ernalda Heroquests, 11 Ernalda’s Home, 114 Ernalda’s Virtues 15 Eurmal slew Grandfather Mortal, 92 Evil Other Brother, 9 F Farewell Poem, 157 Father of Dragons, 29 Redalda Feat, 14 Hearthguard, 154 Forest Friend RitualFeat, 13 Ceremonialist Feat, 12 d The Supporter Feat, 143 l Peacemaker Ritual Feat, 143 x Bountiful Mother Feat, 142 x Earth Healing Feat, 13 t Leader of Battles Feat, 172 t The Kill Everyone Feat, 172 t The Sword God Feat, 172 h Equal Exchange Feat, 18 y The Knowing Feat, 166 g Breath Mastery Feat, 127 g The Great Storm Feat, 128 g The Hedkoranth Feat, 17 g Vanganth Breath, 127 s Four Magical Weapons Feat, 127 s The Finovan Feat, 128 s Trail West Feat, 127 x/s The Niskis Feat, 128 g Frenzy of the Bull, 178 V Beat the Devil, 178  Smooth Talking Tol Feat, 12  The Whispering Caves Feat, 16 Festival of the Beasts, 280 Feud-makers, 277 Final Unity, 2133 Fire Dance, 11 Fires of Ehilm, 187 Fires of Justice, 14 First Created, 155 First Dragon, 99 First Storm, 39, 1975 Five Great Kingdoms, 224 Five Orlanthi Souls, The, 74 Flames of Truth, 11 Flower Dance, 15 Foe of Ernalda, 16 Fool’s Gate, 29 Freedom. See Change 8 Funeral Dance, 142 Furious One, 17 G 7 Gate to the Underworld, 987 Gates of the East, 23 Gods of Disorder, 94 Golden City, 98 Good One, The, 25 Good Thunder Rainstorm, 1 Gore and Gash, 14 Grace Ladies of Nochet, 13253 Grandmother of the Earth Tribe, 94 Great Libraries, 14 Great Mover, 11 Great Passage, 159 Great Schedule, 243 Great Sleep, 1 Great Study, 161 Great Temple, 14, Grey Lords, The, 20 Growing Wind, 11, H Hall of the Maggot-Liege, 98 Halls of the Slain, 155 Harbor Market of Nochet, 12 Harmony Harp, 17 Heart of the Quivini, 233 Hearthguard, 13 Heortling King, 10 10 Heort's Laws, 24 Her Home, 18 Heroquest Draw, 63 Hidden Way, 159 High King of the Gods, 93 Highest Priest of Orlanth, 18 History of the Kingdom of Sartar, 24 Holy Places, 86 Holy Sisters, 148 Home of the Gods, 194, 201 Homes of the Great Gods, 19 Horrifying Emperor of the Dead, 57 Hospitality, 90 Hospitality Greeting, 2, Household Members, 37 Humakt Duel, 168 Humakt Holy Days, 16 Hummingbird, 11 I Imperial Occupiers, 20 Infant King, 23 Inns, 26 Rites of Ivarne, 4 J Journey to the Gates of Dusk, 1 K Keen Edge of War, 135 Keeper of the Dead, 167 Keeper of the Laws, 16 Great Khans, Great, 10 King Vingkot returned, 23 Knowledge Temples, 15 Kolating Spirit Societies, 72 l Last Orlanthi King, 21 Laws of Creation, 162, 174 Laws of Hospitality, 98 Laws of Vingkot, 11 Lightbringer’s Path, 17 Lightbringer’s Summons, 16 Logic People, 93 Lord of Beast Valley, 236 Lord of Prax, 42, 173 Lord of the Eternal Battle, 13 Lord of the Middle Air, 122 Lord of the North, 196 Lord of the Undead Army, 11 Loyal Thane of Orlanth, 11 Lunar assassins, 27 Lunar Manors, 28 Lunar sorcerers, 227 Lunar sorceress, 15 Lunar Time, 3 M Mahome’s Day, 95 Making Peace, 24 Man in crimson, 107 Marking Bone, 160 Marriage of Orlanth and Ernalda, 60 Men’s Initiation, 79 Mighty Mountain, 19 Mountain of Ice, 19 Mythic Ages, 195 N Native Corps, 268 Natural Magic, 74 Night Wolf, 10 Nine Doors, 195 Ninth Door, 18 North Winds, 173 O Oaths, 98 Old Death, 15 Orlanth at Roundstone, 81 Orlanth Barntar, 13 Orlanth Heler, 123 Orlanth Lightbringer, 123 Orlanth Odayla, 11 Orlanth temple, 83 Orlanth the Wind, 17 Orlanth’s Great Hall, 16 Orlanth’s Loyal Thane, 94 Orlanth and Dragons, 124 Orlanth and Ernalda, 76 Orlanth Heler, 82 Orlanth’s Great Hall, 15 Orlanthi Key to Sorcery, 15 Orlmakt the Humakti, 17 Outer Wind, 1 P Pain of Chaos, 10 Pauper Kings of Tarsh, 220 Peacemaker, 15 Peoples' Podium, 23 Pit of Conflict, 13 Pregnant Darkness, 12 Prisoner God, 11 Prophecy of the Hero Wars, 20 Provinicial Governor, 24 Q Queen of the Dead, 141 Queen of the World, 137 Queendom, 23 R Raging God, 10 Raider, 121 rains of life, 94 Ram, 1 Rausa’s Palace, 187 Raw Greed Flaw, 159 Razor-Edged shield, 15 Rebel, 16 Red-Haired Women, 19 Revenge, 210 Riddling End, 15 Arming of Orlanth Ritual, 202 River of Corpses, 17 S Sacrifice Dance, 32 Sartar’s Cities, 29 Sartar’s Royal Roads, 247 Sartarite Army, 224 Sartarite Kings Lists, 205 Sartarite Places of Interest, 24 Scathing Waters, 11 Seasons Of The Year, 30 Second Wave, The, 3 Separator, 19 Seven Mothers Temple, 28 Severed, 65 Silver Armband, 14 Six Virtues of Orlanth, 92 8 Slayer of Men, 19 Solar Emperor, 29 Song of the World, 29 Sora Goodseller, 15, 25, 190 Sora Sweetvoiced, 85 source of Communication, 155 Source of Knowledge, 161 Source of Life, 137 source of the Air Rune, 17 Source of the Eternal Battle Rune, 175 Source of the Great Darkness, 173 Source of the Harmony Rune, 137, 146 Source of the Life Rune, 137 Source of the Movement Rune, 123 Source of the Stream, 277 Source of the Truth Rune, 16 Spike of Law, 19 Stead of the Ram, 13 Steal Woods, 16 Storm Kin, 10 Strife of the Tribes, 26 Sustainer, 12 T Taker of Breath, 11 talosi swallower, 4 Tarkarlings, 72 Tarshite Heavy Foot, 24, Temple of Orlanth, 72 Temples and Cults, 84 Terms of the Lunar Peace, 22 the Three Old Gods, 85 The 78 Theya Two Mothers, 10 Theyalan Languages, 30 Thirteen great temples, 15 Three Great Oaths of Men, The, 29 Thrinbarri Clouds, 17 Time in Glorantha, 34 Traders’ Hall, 1557 Tragedy of Sarotar and Arkilia, 224 Transcendent Bull, 174 Traveling Through Sartar, 24 Tribes of Sartar, The, 25 Troll god, 20 True Way, 265 True Wisdom, 90, 251, 263 Twenty-Four Tribes of Sartar, two women in red, 13 U Unknowable, 10 V 8 Vanganth Breath, 123 Vanganth Feat, 19 Vermin, 99 W War Camp, 17 Weapon Taking, 20 Weaver, 137 Weaving Dance, 15 White Ladies, 14 Women’s Initiation, 78 Complete